Always
by nicohtine
Summary: A one-shot on what I think happened during the whole of the Pensieve Snilly scene. May turn into more chapters if someone convinces me 3


The redhead sat on a swing in the park, auburn hair flying as she swung. She watched as her skinny, and somewhat ugly (although she would never express that out loud) sister would slide down a slide, glaring at her. The redhead looked away from her sister's glare, and saw a couple dead flowers on the green grass she'd always played on, which made her sad because she'd never thought that lawn of green less than perfect.  
>Looking down at the the sand below the swingset, she began to drag her small, petite foot against it to slow the swing down, and when it came to a stop, she dismounted it and ran over to the lawn, ignoring her sister's yells of "Where are you going?".<p>

The girl sat next to the flowers she saw were very dead, and touched them. She wanted the grass lawn to be perfect, maybe the only perfect thing she's ever known? She touched it, and began whispering something like "Please, please, please...,". She didn't know how she made what she wanted happen before...but she knew that she had desired it very badly. As she whispered this, the flowesr slowly began becoming more lively, and once they were good enough for the redhead, she layed back next to them, and closed her eyes as the hot august sun shone on her face, making her feel content and peaceful. That is, until she felt a long stick poke her tummy. She opened one eye and looked into the eyes of her frowning sister. "Were those just dead?" Petunia asked. The girl's eyes flashed to the flowers and then to Petunia. Petunia was her sister, and she loved her..even though she was easily irritable. Surely she could keep her secret...

"Yes, they were." The redhead replied, calmly. Her sister gasped, "How are they alive now?".  
>Lilly looked around, and sat up, leaning closer to her. Petunia jumped back, uneasy with her sister pushing boundaries. But, she sensed that her sister had a secret to tell, so she stepped forward again. "Can you keep a secret?" The redhead asked her. Petunia pondered this. "...Probably,". She didn't want to risk having to own up to anything. The redhead grinned, "Well, I did it...I made them come back to life!". Petunia gasped, and backed away slowly. "What do you mean? You'd have to be...magic! And...and that's impossible! You can't do that! You're a liar! You're a filthy liar! I'm telling mum you lied!" Petunia began to yell, and backed away a little more, as her sister grabbed her hand, "No! I'm not lying! Watch!". The girl stood up and held out her hand, and a single daisy appeared in the palm of her hand.<br>To be totally honest, the girl didn't know how she did that...but it worked.

"Freak!" Her sister screamed out, and the redhead knew that was the moment to run. She ran away, up a hill, towards a tree, as her sister screamed after her, saying she was a freak and such. "I'm telling mummy! I'm telling her you're a freak!". The girl was now up on a hill, and Petunia stood below the hill, yelling at her. "C'mere! I'm going to tell her! You're a freak! You're a freak, Lily! C'mere!". As she yelled, another figure stepped out from hiding in the tree. He had black hair, and a skinny body. He looked at Petunia with a cold expression, and Petunia immediately turned around, scared, and ran away from them.

The boy, gazing now at the redhead, picked up a plant from the ground below, and made it fly towards the redhead, showing her that she was not alone. The girl caught the plant, and smiled at him. She had finally found someone like herself. Someone with...special powers. She looked into his eyes, "I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She smiled warmly at him, causing him to smile back. "I'm Severus Snape.". Lily smiled wider, "Why... why can we do these things?". Severus looked at her, and whispered, "Do you believe in magic?".

The two spent a long day together, talking about each other, their lives, magic. Severus was, though, particularily interested in learning about Lily's sister.  
>"Her name's Petunia," She said, as they lay next to each other in front of a beautiful body of water. "She doesn't like you much, does she?" Severus asked her, turning his head towards her. Lily looked at him, brushing an auburn hair from her face. "Of course she does...we're sisters!" Lily exclaimed, confused as to why he would even think that her sister should not like her. "But, that doesn't mean she can't dislike you...She acts like she dislikes you." Severus replied, looking at Lily closely. "Well, I..I guess. She never was particularily <em>nice<em> to me, I just figured that's how everyone treats their siblings." Lily looked away, saddened. Severus looked at her, "Lily..look at me," Lily did so, "All she is jealous. She's jealous...She's ordinary, and you're special." Severus grinned at Lily. Lily smiled, "Oh, Severus..." She grabbed his hand. They watched as leaves fell from the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Thanks so much for reading 3 This is basically what I think might've happened throughout the whole scene of Snape's memory, as they cut most of it down. I am starting to love Snilly, so I hope you do too! Thanks for reading! I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, nor do I own the magic that is this scene, or the entire concept behind this fanfiction. Thanks so much!<strong>

**Listening to - Darren Criss "The Muse"**

**Eating - Potatoes, Rice and Watermelon :3**

**Watching - This scene on Youtube :'(**

**Thought - Everytime you clap, someone in the world gets joy from Harry Potter...Let's have a round of applause :3**


End file.
